


Petrified

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A random villain with no name wants to conquer earth, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter gets hurt, They are on a mission, Worried Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: A Tony le temblaban todavía las manos.





	Petrified

23\. Scared

_ Petrified  _

A Tony le temblaban todavía las manos. 

El sonido del filtro abierto, el agua corría pacifica por el lavamanos pero él no prestaba atención. Sus recuerdos le llevaba momentos atrás, a una misión en confundo. A una misión fallida. 

No que los problemas y las improvisaciones no fuesen parte de su día a día, ya fuese dentro del laboratorio, en alguna reunión política y corporativa donde alguien intentase sacarle provecho demás a sus beneficios o incluso en misiones ultra-secretas a favor de SHIELD en un país extraño, en una civilización recóndita de la que nadie más pero ellos tenía conocimiento de su existencia. 

No. Él se había convertido en un maestro de las improvisaciones. Fallas técnicas? Golpéalo hasta que funcione. Un monstruo radioactivo y con problemas de ansiedad y enojo estaba suelto? Ofrécele algunas moras y todo estaba resuelto. 

Algún otro loco intentaba unirse a la lista de quienes querían controlar la tierra? La solución a los problemas era llamas a Los vengadores. 

Los vengadores estaba allí para salvar vidas. 

Pero quien salvaba la vida de los vengadores? 

Y ahora era Peter quien luchaba por su vida.

Tony le vio caer desde una altura espeluznante, casi tan alarmante y aterradora como cuando Rhodey tuvo que ser hospitalizado y unas horrible arcadas subieron por su estómago. 

El chico por supuesto tenía que ser el mejor de todos; saltando sobre el escudo del Capitán America para ser impulsado con ayuda del martillo de Thor, irse en espiral gracias al empujón de Valkyrie y darle golpe final al súper villano que momentos antes de había reído escabroso al sentirse seguro de su plan. 

Peter salió disparado luego del grito adolorido del villano y Tony temió lo peor. 

Friday le llevó a toda prisa sin siquiera pedírselo y los gritos desolados del villano pasaron a segundo plano; un fuerte pitido de incertidumbre llegó a sus oídos, y si Loki puso fin a la mísera vida del monstruo idiota, a Tony no le interesaba demasiado. 

Tony quitó la máscara del traje de Peter e intentó no alarmarse ante los restos de sangre que se adherían a ella, ni mucho menos a la sangre fresca que brotaba de las heridas recién hechas. 

Luego de eso, no supo cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba. Si, allí, en el baño de alguna de las sedes no oficiales de SHIELD junto a agentes que bajo mano jurada prometían no revelar la identidad del arácnido favorito de Nueva York. En sus oídos permanecía el constante pitido de incomodidad y temor que opacaba la voz de Friday intentando hacerle entender los signos vitales del joven Parker. 

A Tony le temblaban todavía las manos luego de hacer desaparecer todo rastro de sangre, de la sangre de Peter; aún después que Rhodey le encontrase escondido e intentase por todos los medios hacerle creer que Peter estaría bien. 

El pitido constante que marcaba los latidos de Peter le servía de consuelo, más él se negaba por completo a alejarse de su sitio. Tony no descansaría hasta saber que Peter estaba fuera de peligro. 

Peter despertó luego de tres días a mitad de la noche. 

—Y? Ganamos? —Susurró apenas encontró su voz y Tony soltó una risa nerviosa rodeándole con los brazos, dejando a Peter algo desconcertado. 


End file.
